Unexpected
by Branca Takarai
Summary: Sesshoumaru era um labirinto no qual Rin continuava sempre a se perder. Sesshoumaru/Rin Resposta ao desafio 'Feelings' do MdF.


_Resposta do desafio 'Feelings' do Mundo dos Fics_.

**Resumo: Sesshoumaru era um labirinto no qual Rin continuava sempre a se perder. (Seshoumaru/Rin)**

_Nota da autora: Sim, deu uma louca na autora que vos escreve e ela resolveu abandonar InuYasha/Kagome desta vez (mas só desta vez, escrever fics com o Sesshoumaru é complicado demais). Eu acho que ainda estou no embalo de escrever coisas dificeis depois do fic de SdA que eu escrevi. _

_Obrigada Lis por me aturar no msn surtando e Samy-san por revisar o fic._

**Unexpected**

As _**folhas**_ encontravam seu repouso no chão após caírem lentamente dos mais altos galhos das árvores. Rin observava aquele movimento sentada em um dos galhos, escondida entre a copa do majestoso carvalho.

Estava cansada.

Há quantos anos vivia com Sesshoumaru? Sete? Dez? Ela nem ao menos conseguia se lembrar. Estava cansada da indiferença dele. Cansada de ter que guardar aquele amor dentro do seu peito, abafá-lo, tentar esquecer que existia. Mas não adiantava. Era tudo inútil.

– Rin! – Jaken gritou com sua voz esganiçada na tentativa de que a garota deixasse o seu esconderijo. – Pare de agir como uma menina mimada e apareça logo!

Rin sorriu tristemente. Menina. Poderia ter deixado de ser uma menina há tempos, mas Sesshoumaru não percebera isso, sempre preso em seu desejo de _**vingança**_contra o irmão mais novo, sua luta incessante para conseguir a Tessaiga.

O que eram míseros dez anos mortais perto do tempo que Sesshoumaru já vivera e ainda iria viver? Aos olhos dele, ela sempre seria uma menininha que ele salvara por tê-lo ajudado em um outro momento. A menininha irritante que falava sem parar, a menininha que quando entediada ficava fazendo coroas com flores e obrigando Jaken a usá-las, a menininha que sempre trilhara o mesmo _**caminho**_de Sesshoumaru sem se importar com as conseqüências que isso poderia trazer.

A menininha que sempre amara Sesshoumaru sem nem ao menos entender que sentimento era esse, e que quando o compreendeu passou a sofrer como jamais imaginara que pudesse sofrer.

E agora essa menininha estava prometida para outro. Outro que não era o seu Sesshoumaru. E o pior, havia sido o próprio youkai que cedera Rin em casamento para outra pessoa. Isso era o que mais lhe machucava. Depois de tantos anos o servindo, ele simplesmente a 'vendera' para qualquer um.

Não. Isso era algo que não poderia perdoar. Por mais que amasse Sesshoumaru não podia aceitar aquela decisão dele então iria simplesmente desaparecer da vida dele mesmo sabendo que em seu coração ficaria uma enorme _**cicatriz**_ por tudo que havia acontecido.

* * *

– Eu não consegui encontrar a menina Rin, Sesshoumaru-sama – Jaken disse receoso e recebeu um olhar frio como resposta. 

– Eu falei para você não voltar aqui sem aquela garota teimosa! – Sesshoumaru disse sem encarar o servo.

– Mas ela sumiu no meio da mata, senhor – Jaken tentou se justificar, mas achou melhor parar ao ouvir um grunhido de Sesshoumaru. – O senhor pode encontrá-la com mais facilidade e eu imagino que seja isso que Rin deseja.

– O que aquela menina deseja é me irritar – Sesshoumaru disse tentando não se alterar.

Jaken não respondeu. Conhecia Sesshoumaru há bastante tempo para conhecer cada reação de seu mestre. Ou pelo menos era isso que ele pensava. Ficou observando Sesshoumaru andar de um lado para o outro, parecendo pensar no que iria fazer.

Mas não era no que fazer que Sesshoumaru pensava, nem em como Rin conseguia ser tão teimosa a ponto de conseguir irritá-lo profundamente. Tentava aceitar o fato de que simplesmente aceitara que a deixaria ir.

'_Ela não vai segui-lo para sempre... ', _era o que sua mente repetia sem parar.

Rin casando-se com um humano, constituindo família, ficaria longe dos _**desastres**_ que a vida ao lado dele ainda poderia causar.

Uma hora ou outra Rin iria se cansar daquilo tudo e decidir por si só que não queria mais ficar ao lado dele, e antes que isso acontecesse preferia tirá-la da sua vida de uma vez por todas.

Mas uma coisa incomodava o youkai. A sensação que tinha e não conseguia descrever. Parecia que estava dispensando Rin por medo de admitir aquela sensação, mas Sesshoumaru não aceitava isso! Sesshoumaru dizia não ter medo de nada, não admitiria ter um sentimento tão humano como aquele.

Admitir fraqueza por alguma coisa era algo que Sesshoumaru jamais faria.

Do que poderia ter medo? Que Rin se apaixonasse por alguém e resolvesse o deixar? Isso não era da conta de Sesshoumaru. Rin era livre para fazer o que bem entendesse. Mas então por que estava tentando jogá-la de qualquer jeito nos braços de outro? Não a culpava por ficar zangada e fugir daquela forma, no entanto, Rin deveria saber que desobedecer a uma ordem direta era uma falta imperdoável.

Então qual era a razão para estar tão incomodado?

Sem o menor aviso rumou em direção a floresta para onde Rin se refugiara. Não seria difícil encontrá-la. Sesshoumaru podia sentir o cheiro dela a quilômetros de distância. Jaken observou seu mestre se distanciar pensando que aquilo não poderia terminar muito bem. Sesshoumaru nunca tivera muita paciência para lidar com as crises infantis de Rin.

Pôde sentir o perfume do corpo dela, e o seguiu. Sentiu o aroma impregnado de um odor que ele já conhecia muito bem e que somente ele conseguia fazer Rin derramar: Lágrimas.

Mais uma vez aquela maldita sensação lhe preencheu o peito. Raiva. E não era de Rin. Claro que não tinha raiva dela. E não conseguia nem ao menos admitir que era raiva de si mesmo por torturar a garota daquele jeito.

Era claro que já havia percebido os sentimentos de Rin, não era cego, nem tonto como seu meio irmão. E pensava que ao afastá-la e arrumar um pretendente humano iria deixá-la feliz. Mero engano. Sua pretensão tivera o resultado totalmente inverso.

Afinal, do que tinha medo?

Sesshoumaru rosnou baixinho. Medo era uma palavra que não constava em seu vocabulário. Nem medo, nem hesitação, e muito menos era fraco para ser atingido por aqueles sentimentos humanos.

– Desça daí, Rin – Sesshoumaru disse em um tom controlado assim que chegou ao local onde Rin estava 'escondida'. – Precisamos conversar.

Rin estremeceu ao ouvir a voz de seu senhor, mas estava decidida que não iria deixá-lo mais guiar a sua vida. Já havia sido covarde tempo demais. Não permitiria que ele guiasse sua vida como bem entendesse, que brincasse com seus sentimentos.

A garota enxugou as lágrimas, mesmo sabendo que Sesshoumaru podia sentir o cheiro delas, e pulou para o chão. O encarou de cabeça erguida, altivamente, como nunca ousara fazer antes.

– Alguma outra sentença, meu senhor? – Rin perguntou ironicamente, e percebeu que Sesshoumaru crispou levemente os olhos em sinal de irritação, mas a garota não se deixou abalar e manteve a sua postura. – Acho que não. O senhor veio apenas me arrastar para que eu conheça meu futuro _marido._

Sesshoumaru não gostou do modo como àquela última palavra escapara dos lábios da garota.

– Eu faço o que é melhor para você. – Sesshoumaru retrucou friamente.

– Melhor? – Rin repetiu quase rindo, mas por pura incredulidade. – Como se o senhor pudesse decidir por mim o que é melhor ou não! A vida é minha

Sesshoumaru tornou a encará-la e Rin sentiu-se examinada por ele. Não conseguia identificar um só sinal de sentimento naqueles olhos dourados. Ele não se importava nem um pouco com ela? Nada mesmo? Pois iria agir da mesma forma. Não se importar com ele.

Mas a jovem mal podia imaginar o turbilhão de pensamentos que se passavam pela mente do youkai que estava a sua frente.

E a pergunta que não parava de ressoar na mente dele era 'O que você quer afinal?'. E a resposta era obvia demais, tanto que a onda de raiva voltava a emergir dentro de Sesshoumaru.

– Não haja como uma menina mimada, Rin – mas foi tudo que Sesshoumaru disse.

– Querer decidir com quem eu vou passar o resto da minha vida é ser mimada? – Rin perguntou sem se abalar. – Certo. Então, eu sou muito mimada sim. Meus anos de vida podem parecer dias para o senhor, ou melhor, segundos, mas serei eu que terei que agüentar um casamento infeliz! E garanto que esses anos serão como séculos para mim!

Mais uma vez Rin precisou de muita coragem para não desviar o olhar, pois Sesshoumaru lhe encarou como se fosse sacar sua espada no segundo seguinte e matá-la por ousar falar naquele tom com ele.

Mas ele não fez isso.

E nem ao menos lhe passava pela cabeça tal opção. A maldita pergunta continuava martelando em sua mente. E única resposta que tinha, não conseguia admitir por falta de coragem.

Aquilo era ultrajante! O grande Sesshoumaru rendendo-se a um sentimento tão humano como a covardia. Ele nunca tivera nenhuma fraqueza, jamais temera a morte ou enfrentar lutas por mais difíceis que pudessem ser.

Mas estava com medo.

Medo de perder Rin.

E era covarde demais para admitir isso.

– Mas se é assim que o senhor deseja – Rin continuou pausadamente tirando Sesshoumaru de seus devaneios. – O que posso fazer a não ser acatar a ordem resignadamente?

– E o que você deseja, Rin? – Sesshoumaru perguntou e a garota percebeu que ele queria virar aquele jogo contra ela.

– Para que me pergunta? – Rin respondeu em um tom baixo, quase um murmúrio. – Se sabe perfeitamente a resposta.

– Posso ter muitos poderes, mas não consigo ler mentes – Sesshoumaru retrucou friamente, no entanto, esperava por uma resposta concreta. E se estivesse enganado? E se ela não o amasse? Afinal, por mais que tivesse a ajudado, jamais dera nenhuma razão para que ela sentisse algo por ele.

Sesshoumaru teve que conter um rosnado. Aqueles pensamentos estavam começando definitivamente a lhe irritar profundamente.

– Responda, Rin! – Sesshoumaru ordenou em seu melhor tom de ordem, e Rin estremeceu.

– Eu... – Rin não conseguiu se conter, e acabou gaguejando. – Eu gostaria de... Ficar com Sesshoumaru-sama para sempre.

– Para sempre é tempo demais, Rin – Sesshoumaru disse lentamente, sem deixar de observá-la. Rin estava corada e não conseguia mais encará-lo como fazia antes. – Tempo demais que humanos não possuem.

– O senhor me acha fraca?! É isso? – Rin retrucou exasperada. – Acha-me fraca para ficar ao seu lado? Por isso quer me vender para aquele homem do vilarejo?

– Quem falou em vender? – Sesshoumaru ergueu levemente a sobrancelha.

– Vender não seria o termo mais apropriado – Rin controlou seu tom de voz, sentindo-se novamente confiante para encará-lo. – Fazer uma doação. O senhor é bastante generoso, quando não quer mais algo, simplesmente o doa para alguém.

Sesshoumaru praguejou mentalmente. Por que aquela menina tinha que ser tão teimosa? Por que não simplesmente aceitava o destino que dera a ela? O que Rin queria afinal? Que ele perdesse o restante de paciência que ainda lhe restava e dissesse de uma vez por todas o que sua covardia o impedia de dizer?

Mas sabia que por mais que a sua paciência se esgotasse, ele jamais seria capaz de dizer que uma mera humana lhe roubara o coração. A covardia o impedia. O orgulho e a maldita covardia.

No entanto, sua paciência poderia se esgotar para fazer outra coisa. E antes que Rin tivesse chance de reagir, Sesshoumaru a empurrou levemente contra a árvore em que antes ela estivera sentada. Rin arregalou os olhos e sua respiração que já não era nada calma, tornou-se totalmente irregular.

– Diga-me apenas o que eu desejo ouvir e lhe libertarei desse casamento forçado – Sesshoumaru disse suavemente, em um tom que Rin jamais havia presenciado antes, e a garota sentiu seu corpo estremecer entre os braços fortes do youkai.

Rin cerrou os olhos e não pensou duas vezes antes de sussurrar 'Eu quero você'.

E não ousou abri-los quando sentiu os lábios quentes de seu senhor encostarem levemente nos seus, suavemente, quase como se o encanto fosse se acabar a qualquer segundo. E o sabor dos lábios dele era muito melhor do que fantasiara em seus sonhos.

Seu primeiro beijo que sempre guardara para ele. Rin friccionou os olhos ainda com mais força quando o sentiu se afastar.

– Vamos, Rin, não irei esperar o dia inteiro – Sesshoumaru disse caminhando já um pouco afastado.

Rin apenas deixou que um leve sorriso se esboçasse em seus lábios. Sim, sabia que ele também a amava, do seu jeito e sem querer admitir isso nem para si mesmo, mas a amava.

**FIM**


End file.
